1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a milking implement. In particular, the invention relates, in a first aspect, to a milking implement comprising a frame with, disposed thereon, at least one teat cup holder with a teat cup movable relative thereto, and a replacing element connected with the teat cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dutch patent document NL 1024522 C discloses a teat cup carrier carrying at its upper side teat cups and milking means. The teat cups are capable of attaching the teat cups in an operative position with the aid of upwardly movable teat cup grippers.
A disadvantage of the known milking implement is that the teat cups, after use, cannot be stored in a reliable and little space occupying manner in which they are protected against contamination.